one shot that night I ruined it all
by idreamfairytales
Summary: Yunjae BoyxBoy Jaejoong thinks he ruined their relationship and he wants to tell Yunho but how?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (okay, maybe Richard) ^^ Yunho and Jaejoong are just idols who I would love to meet and annoy them with questions about their relationship... I uploaded this story to winling ;-) same user name :-)**

I've been staring at the ceiling for four days in a row now. Last weekend I woke up next to a boy, a random boy. He told me his name was Richard and asked if I would like some breakfast. NO, OF COURSE NOT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! I thought but I couldn't answer. As soon as he left the room I picked my clothes off the floor and got dressed. Slowly I walked to the door, suddenly Richard appeared, "Are you sure about the breakfast? My boiled eggs are great!" "Uhm... No, I'm sorry. I have an appointment today." I replied quickly without looking at him. What am I doing here! "Okay honey. But, will you come by some other time?" Richard leaned towards me. "Maybe." I said while I watched the perfectly lacquered wooden floor. "Well then, see you." And he walked away. For some seconds I just stood there, frozen. Not knowing where the front door of this apartment was. When the blur in my head kind of fated I remembered the route and ran.

This all wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have a boyfriend. We are dating for two years, his name is Yunho. He is so sweet, he always knows how to cheer me up. But how can I tell him that I shared the bed with someone else. I don't remember much from that night, only the fact that he was on vacation and that I want to a bar with my good friends Yoochun and Junsu. He'll be back from vacation tomorrow, what should I do! I can't just tell him can I! Wait, maybe I can, but what if he hates me!

"JAE!" Yunho runs off towards me leaving his suitcases behind along with a surprised Donghae. "Hi." I say kind of down. "Are you not feeling well?" Yun stops running right in front of me and looks at me with a concerned look. "No, I'm just happy to see you." to me it sounds like a lie. I wished I could've had at least a day more to think about it. How to say it, IF I would even say it. "Wasn't it boring without me?" Yun asks. He is always careful about touching me in public. "YUNHO!" Junsu's voice is heard from thousands of feet away. "Hey, Junsu!" Yunho yells back. "Let's go for coffee, Yoochun and Changmin are there already. "Sure, is it al right for me to invite Donghae? It would be kind of rude to leave him here with my suitcases..." "Yes, sure." I take a deep breath, I'll have to tell it tomorrow, tonight I have work and now isn't an option.

Slowly I walk with Yunho from my apartment to the ice cream stand. We do this every Thursday, Saturday and Sunday. They have the most delicious Italian ice cream ever! "Yun..." I say almost whispering. "Yes." "I... I didn't mean too and... and I'm so... so sorry!" I say in one breath almost bursting out in tears. "Jae, repeat what you said but then slowly. Take some breaths." I bite my tongue after hearing Yun's sweet reaction. How could I have done such a thing? He's so nice. "I'm sorry. Yoochun, Junsu and I went to a bar and I went home with someone because I was drunk I'm so sorry." I can't hold my tears in any more. Yunho stops walking to look at me. "You... You... went home with someone!" He looks at me his eyes wide open. "I'm so sorry. Yun, can you forgive me?" I ask wiping a few of my tears from my cheeks. "I'll... I'll have to think about that..." And Yunho walks right past me with his head down.

With tears everywhere over my face I ring the doorbell at Junsu's place. I didn't knew where to go but since this is the nearest apartment of anyone I know... I went here. "Jaejoong?" Junsu asks immediately when he opens the door. "Come in."

"I thought you and Yunho would need some more quality time together." sais Yoochun when I walk into Junsu's living room. "Shhh!" says Junsu while he slaps Yoochun's head. "I... I..." the tears come back and I can't say anything. "Yoo, ice cream!" Yells Junsu. Yoochun jumps up from the couch and walks towards the kitchen.

With a huge chocolate-fudge ice cream, three blankets and a sad romance movie I finally get a hold of my tears. Yoochun phone rings somewhere in the distance my heart leaps what if it's Yunho! "Let's watch the movie." Says Junsu while Yoochun jumps up to get his phone.

Junsu told me that I shouldn't wait, I should try to contact him. But after eight times Yunho's voicemail I don't know if he wants to be contacted by me. After ten minutes pointless staring at the ceiling I decide to send a text.

ice cream stand tomorrow usual time? xJ

The next day I wait at a bench near the ice cream stand by stomach is acting weird. Would Yun even come! Maybe he hates me now! I can get a text any time telling me that it's over, all over. On the other side of the street I see him, his hair is pointing in all directions, his head down. He is here to tell me it's over! He hates me, I won't even get a chance to explain myself. When he crosses the street I stand up to walk towards him. "Yun..." I want to explain myself more, tell him that I want to be with him. That I'll never ever see that other guy again but he lays his finger in my lips. "I'm so sorry Jae! I should have trusted you when you said that it was a one time only thing. Your not the guy to sleep with whomever crosses your path." What did he just say, he isn't going to leave me! He, he should have trusted me! "No Yun, it's my fault for drinking too much." I reach out for his face, his eyes look like he is about to cry. "Let's get some ice cream." He says taking my hand. He still likes me!

"Two chocolate's." says Yunho and gives me the cone. "What are you doing here with your little cousin?" it sounds like Richard's voice. "Go away." is my immediate reply. "But we had fun, and your cousin wouldn't mind me borrowing you for 15 minutes." "It wasn't 'fun'." "O, that is not what you told me that night." is Richard's reply. "You are a incredibly arrogant idiot, you know that?" Yunho looks angrier then I've ever seen him before. "Just forget it 'though guy' I'm already in his heart whether he likes it or not." After Richard completed his sentence I got so angry so frustrated that I pushed the chocolate ice cream right in his face. "Nice move." says Yunho while we run back to his apartment.

~thanks for reading~

~[l]~


End file.
